


【航墨富裕】步步错

by VariousArtist



Category: Y.A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousArtist/pseuds/VariousArtist
Relationships: 傅航 - Relationship, 富裕 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【航墨富裕】步步错

余沐阳的屁股结实又有弹性，摸起来手感很好。据说他以前也学过舞，不知道是不是学跳舞的人屁股都这么又翘又肉感。

傅韵哲扒拉下他的裤头，一手捞起他的腰，一手挤了点润滑剂到双腿间，便从后面直直地顶了进去。

被这么折腾着吵醒，余沐阳脑子还混沌着，下体却已抬头苏醒。一声惊呼硬是在傅韵哲的撞击下转为浅浅的呻吟，他反手搂住身后人的脖子，刚睡醒的声音哑的像小猫的呜咽，“嗯，啊，你回来啦。”

见他已经醒了，傅韵哲抬起他的腰把他摆成跪卧的姿势，掐着他的胯又来回抽插起来。

余沐阳听话地塌着腰，因为兴奋而仰起头，露出性感的喉结，后背的曲线流畅且优美。他一边撑着上半身，一边反手摸索着他胯间的手。

“哲哲，你，你摸摸我。”声音里带着哭腔。

傅韵哲俯身贴上他光滑的脊背，在他耳边低叹，“我想看你自己来。”

他们从来没在这种情况下做过爱，半夜被吵醒的余沐阳神智还不太清醒，无法像平时一样咬紧下唇一语不发，被傅韵哲撞出一声声细碎的呜咽和低喃。

他被干得快要高潮了，前端的性器却始终得不到爱抚。身后的人每次都撞击他最敏感的那一点，却又反剪他的双手让他无法自渎。

“哲哲，求、求你。”若是清醒的余沐阳绝不会这样求人，现在他沉浮在欲望里，脆弱又无助，只能期盼身后的人放他自由。

不知是这称谓还是低声下气的姿态取悦了傅韵哲，他伸手握住余沐阳的性器套弄，又去咬身下人的耳朵，喘声和热气都喷在他颈间。

余沐阳几乎是瞬间就射了，整个人满足地发抖，耳朵和后颈都泛着红。傅韵哲看见了下体更是硬的发涨，他就着交合的姿势把余沐阳翻转过来，划过内壁的那一点，身下的人又忍不住呻吟出声。

换成面对面的姿势后，傅韵哲倒不急着动了。他缓缓地抽插着，眼睛紧盯着身下人的表情。

余沐阳刚高潮过，此时双腿被扯到两边，后穴随着傅韵哲的进出一张一合，一会儿酥痒的感觉又卷土重来，生理性的泪水开始在眼眶里积聚。

“鱼，你身体好软，可以玩好多姿势，”傅韵哲撑在他头顶说骚话，一边又把他双腿分得更开，顶得更深，“一边八字开，一边下面还吸得那么紧。”

扑面而来的羞耻让余沐阳忍不住垂眼躲避，蓄不下的泪水溢出来，正落在他的眼下痣处，在月光下泛着闪。

于是傅韵哲想起孙亦航眼下的那个闪片，又想起孙亦航跳钢管舞时结实的大腿，灵活的腰肢，魅惑又狂野的眼神。身下人的服从与配合突然就变得索然无味，总觉得差点什么。

“鲨鱼，你身体这么软，下次跳钢管舞给我看。”他闭上眼想象孙亦航在自己身下娇喘讨饶，连呼吸都乱了节拍，闷声射在余沐阳身体里。

余沐阳本被他干得双眼都失了神，问啥都说好，见他射了精倒下来还伸手去楼傅韵哲的脖子，结果摸了一手舞者专用的闪片。

他下面还半硬着，傅韵哲却已经倒头在一旁睡着了。余沐阳没出声，在黑暗里就着满手的亮片自己解决了。


End file.
